Cameras are delicate instruments that are often protected from the elements and their surroundings with a camera bag or case. Generally, in order to take a photograph the camera must be removed from its case. However, removing the camera from its case exposes the camera to undesirable elements of the environment such as dirt and water. Another drawback of traditional camera bags, which require the camera to be removed prior to taking a photo, is that in certain situations it is desirable to obscure a camera from view while taking a picture. In an investigation, for example, it is often desirable to take photographs of someone surreptitiously. Large cameras, especially those with large telephoto lenses, are often readily recognizable. Removing a camera from its case or bag may alert the subject to the photographer's presence. Accordingly, it is desirable to have a camera bag that allows a user to take photographs without removing the camera from the protection and obscurity afforded by the bag.
Camera cases exist that allow photographs to be taken without completely removing the camera from its camera bag. However, these camera bags are generally not adjustable to the camera's lens length, which can cause undesirable shading or shadowing of the lens. On the other hand, if the camera lens extends beyond the bag it is more obvious that the user is wielding a camera, thereby limiting a user's ability to take photographs without being noticed. Indeed, many camera cases leave the camera in plain sight or conform to the shape of the camera, thereby failing to conceal the presence of a camera even when the camera is in its case.
Most camera bags includes their own strap in addition to the camera's strap. Having a strap on both the camera and camera bag takes up space in the bag and requires a user to don a second strap if the camera is to be secured around his/her/neck, which may require more time to prepare for taking a photograph. The alternative of removing the camera strap poses yet another inconvenience to the user in that the camera can no longer be secured about the user's neck unless the camera's strap is reinstalled.
Some camera bags provide quick access to a camera or allow the back of the camera to be operated without being removed from its camera bag. These existing camera bags, however, do not allow for lens operation/picture-taking without removing the camera from the bag. As a result, these bags may require more time to access the camera in order to take a photograph.
Accordingly, there is a need for a camera bag or cover that has an adjustable length which allows the bottom opening to line up with the ends of a variety of lens lengths and provides a lens with an unobstructed view for the taking of photographs while keeping it under the bag's cover. Also, there is a need for a camera cover that allows the camera to remain secured around a user's neck even if the cover is removed. Furthermore, there is a need for a camera cover that allows quick access to the camera's controls and the camera's lens. There is a still further need for such a camera cover that conceals the camera and its lens during use.